Rain
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Shadow and Amy have a moment. PG15 Soft core sex scene. Nothing major. For Donki shouben to show him that literature on fanfiction does exsist.


**A/N: Hey there people in fanfiction land. This is dedicated to Donki-shouben. He requires some competition for his writing. He thinks his stories are the best and everything else on this site is complete and utter garbage. I have nothing against you but no one likes a narcissistic jerk. I have read some amazing works on this site and I must say that your idea that there is nothing on this site that can match your writing is a bit egotistical wouldn't you say? However, since you have doubts of my education and writing abilities, I shall entertain you with this little one shot. **

**Rain**

**By: Princesslady**

**Dedicated to you lovers out there.**

**Tiny water droplets fell down from their purple and black prison's as they made home to the soft green grass below. Each one so alike bet yet completely different. One by one, the little beauties fell down silently as they made their first and last reverberation. A single one could not have been heard by the average ear for its song was too faint for one to enjoy; but altogether, when showers upon showers of little droplets made home unto its new found domicile inhabited by the exotic yet unique life living upon it, its siren song could be heard. A symphony of orchestrated droplets pelting the ground below as two nude bodies lay beneath it all; soaking up all Mother Nature had to give.**

**One a rose colored shade while the other resembled the hue of a raven. One seeming as delicate as the flower, which represented said shade of color, and the other seeming to be the dominant as its hue. Together, they made their own music. Music only the privileged has had a chance of heeding.**

**Just like their shades, the black overpowered the rose as their battle for total and utter complete dominance continued. The black killing the rose softly as it wept its own droplets; allowing them to cascade on the ground to be mingled in with the forgotten rain. Words of love were whispered into the rose's ear as the powerful thrusts were made. All an attempt to pacify the pain and discomfort the rose felt. Tears continued to stream down into oblivion as the pain and discomfort dissipated into god knows where. And with a faint nod of approval to the black, thrust became more erratic and potent.**

**Cries of ecstasy rang through out the field as groans echoed over it; all blending in with the rain droplet's that made home to the hot damp bodies; moving in unison as one conjoined form. Each droplet falling in a rhythm that matched each and every thrust the black made; attempting to keep up with the fast paced black as he made the rose cry out his name. Each and every time she did, his ego would augment along with the intense passion that grew between the two bodies; creating the most erotic sounding orchestra one would ever have a chance of hearing. Two people in love sharing the most influential bond one may ever share in order to profess love and admiration for another. **

**Higher she rose as his thrusts began to pick up speed dramatically, sending her over the edge in complete and ecstasy. A new echelon never been discovered by two individuals in the mists of complete passion. She could feel it near as his body began to tremble above her in resemblance to how she felt the night he first kissed her. His face flushed slightly as his crimson colored eyes were encased behind raven lids. His breath was ragged and the sweat that began to pour from his body became mixed in with the fresh rain water pelting his body. It was erotically enticing and only allowed the rose to come closer to the peak.**

**Feeling the need to release the locked up passion that had been locked up in his private reservoir, the black began to propel harder into his delicate rose as her cries of ecstasy cascaded around him. Harder and harder he pushed as that peak came closer and closer to their conjoined form. A peak that seemed so far yet seeming so close. A peak they finally reached as the final thrust was made into the soft delicate rose. A peak they jumped off together as they propelled themselves forward into a flowing waterfall of passion. A peak they finally had a chance to experience after years of silent anticipation. **

**Coming back to reality, the black slowly removed himself from his rose as he collapsed beside her, pulling her hot sweaty form towards his. Resting her head upon his pulsating chest, the rose allowed her ragged breathing to regain its consistency as strong hands began to smooth her frizzled quills as the water droplets continued to pelt their forms. **

**"Love you Ames."**

**The pink hedgehog smiled as she kissed shadow lightly. "Love you too Shadow."**

**With one final kiss between lovers, both shadow and Amy drifted off to a quiet slumber with the soft rain as their lullaby.**

**P.S. - I know it sucks ass, you don't have to tell me. I got a B+ on this because my professor felt it wasn't descriptive enough. Anyway, I hope it was decent enough for the world of fanfiction. So here it is. And if you must know, I wrote this a week ago and got it back yesterday so yea. Bye!**


End file.
